Hot Shit
by Im Just Trash
Summary: Keith knows he's hot shit and uses it against Lance.


_**AN: So I got this idea and thought it would be fun to write a sexy little Klance one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Start**

It all started with those stupid short shorts. Lance couldn't contain his surprise when one morning, Keith walked into the kitchen for some breakfast with sinfully short shorts on.

It should be illegal. They were unbelievably short.

Keith just smiled like nothing was strange. He walked up to the counter Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were sitting at and grabbed a bowl of space goo. He then walked out, swaying his hips more than usual.

Lance's eyes immediately trailed down Keith's back to his smooth legs and cute little butt. He couldn't possibly be wearing any underwear with those shorts.

Keith dropped his spoon, the sound reverbrating off the floor in the silent room. He cursed and bent down to grab it.

Lance's eyes widened comically. Definitely no underwear.

Keith straightened up and looked over his shoulder. "See y'all in training later."

"See ya," Pidge waved, trying to hold back her laughter.

As soon as Keith was out of view, Lance's face exploded in a blush. "Damn..." Pidge and Hunk snickered.

"That was the most intense check out I've ever seen. Especially from you." Hunk covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sh-Shut up! I was just surprised, is all! He's never been like that before. He even smiled at us!"

"Okay, sure. But you're right. That was strange. You sexual beings are so fascinating." She adjusted her glasses.

Lance rolled his eyes and gave her a playful shove. "Whatever. Let's just finish up here and then do everything we can to avoid doing actual work. Video games in my room?"

"Hell yeah!" Pidge cheered and stood, Hunk following quickly.

Then came training. It was all well and good, everyone made a lot of progress. Lance was feeling confident in himself.

But then a voice rang out during their break. "Oh, man, I'm so hot."

Lance looked over just in time to watch Keith peel his shirt off over his head. The sharpshooter's eyes widened as they trailed down Keith's chest. 'Holy shit, he's got abs.'

His eyes made their way back up to Keith's face, seeing a smirk being thrown in his direction. The red paladin turned his back to the other, stretching his arms. Lance watched as the muscles in his back stretched and tightened. "Damn..."

Pidge leaned in close. "You're doing it again." She whispered, snickering.

Lance shook his head and glanced over at her. "Huh? Oh, what? No, I'm not doing anything."

"Oh yeah? So you weren't just checking Keith out?" She said, loud enough for anyone to hear if they were paying attention, which Keith was.

Lance immediately went red and clamped a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her. "Shut up, he'll hear you." He glanced back at Keith who was still smirking.

Shiro walked forward and clapped his hands. "Okay, team, let's get back to work. We still got a long way to go if we want to have a chance against Zarkon."

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all groaned, but Keith just stretched again and made his way over to Shiro, putting a hand on his arm and moving it up and down slowly. "I wanna spar. Me and you."

The blue pilot narrowed his eyes. Keith was blatantly flirting in front of him!

"Sure." Shiro agreed and they got into position.

Their fight didn't last too long. Shiro was just too strong and experienced. The trio watched as it ended with the older man pinning Keith to the floor.

The sword user gasped, not in pain. "Wow, Shiro, you're amazing." He grinned and wiggled beneath him. Shiro blushed slightly and got up, helping the other stand. He cleared his throat and shifted. "Thank you. I, uh, think that's enough for today. Go rest up guys."

Lance watched Keith walk away and practically growled. 'That damn guy!'

Pidge and Hunk watched on in fascination at the display in front of them. The gave each other a look. "This can't end well." For who, though, they had no idea.

The shorts were back. But this time they were accompanied by a shirt that was just a bit too small.

Everyone was relaxing in the lounge. Tonight was movie night. Pidge had rewired some of the technology to allow the equipment they bought from the space mall to work. They had even bought a few movies.

Lance, Keith, and Pidge were lounging on the couches, while Shiro, Hunk, Allura, and Coran were sitting on the floor. They had all grabbed a blanket or two and made a sort of nest. It was warm and soft, perfect for movie night.

About halfway through the first movie, Keith yawned and shifted around, putting his head in Lance's lap. Lance tensed, looking down in surprise. "Uh..."

"Oh wait." Keith sat back up and sprawled across the Cuban's lap, reaching for the blanket on the opposite side.

Lance's eyes widened as they trailed down to the sliver of skin peeking out from the too-small shirt Keith was wearing, and then to those damn shorts. Oh, god, his stretching seemed to make them even shorter. Lance could see the tiniest bit of Keith's butt.

He always thought when girls wore that back home it was too much and they needed to at least pull them down some. But Keith...oh hell, when it was Keith...

The red paladin finally got hold of the blanket and situated himself with his head back in Lance's lap. Pidge and Hunk were whispering to each other, laughing.

Lance blushed deeply, shifting as his body responded to the beautiful man on his lap.

Keith grinned and turned, nuzzling into his stomach. "Mm, Lance..."

Lance bit his lip, holding in a whimper. Man he was sweating with the amount of self control needed to restrain from flipping Keith around and-

'Nope! Don't go there, brain! Not now!'

He calmed himself down enough to comfortably watch the rest of the movies.

The next day came and Lance opened his eyes groggily, groaning as he sat up. Well, he tried to. Something was clinging into his waist. Looking down, his heart hammered as blood rushed to his cheeks.

He was laying on the couch, with Keith practically squeezing him to keep him close. He realized that they must have been spooning, which made his blush darken.

Keith moaned softly and snuggled into Lance's waist. His eyes blinked open and he looked up at Lance. "Mm, morning.."

"M-Morning..."

Keith got up and stretched. His shirt had rode up, along with his shorts.

Lance looked him over and swallowed dryly. 'Damn how does he look so good..?'

Keith stood from the seat, deliberately got in front of him, and stretched again. Lance's eyes trailed down more. His breath hitched at the sight he was greeted with; smooth legs and and even smoother looking butt.

"Holy shit..." Lance breathed oyt.

Keith laughed and looked at him. "I'm gonna go take a shower. See you for breakfast." He winked and left, swaying his hips all the way.

Lance leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair, panting heavily. Was Keith trying to kill him?!

Lance laughed at some joke Pidge said. They were in the kitchen again eating space goo for breakfast.

The door opened and Lance tensed up, trying to avoid looking who it was but eventually giving in.

'Why did I look?'

It was Keith. Of course it was Keith! Wet hair, tight shirt, and shorts; beautifully long legs on display. "Hey guys." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey." Pidge and Hunk replied at the same time. Lance avoided his gaze.

Keith smirked and walked right up to Hunk, putting an arm on the taller male's shoulder and leaning in, whispering something in his ear.

Lance couldn't hear, but suddenly they were giggling and Hunk's arm surrounded Keith's waist, pulling him close. They continued whispering while the two others looked on in surprise.

They made it look as though it was casual, unintentional, friendly. But Lance...Lance knew.

A pressure in his chest choked him. His breathing picked up as he looked away. 'No way...no way am I jealous of Hunk! I mean, he's Hunk!' And yet, he was. He totally, definitely, absolutely was.

He wanted to be the one taking Keith into his arms! He wanted to be the one whispering in his ear, and giving his neck little bites and kisses, and grabbing that sweet ass.

He was fine before with looking from afar, but this was too much. Keith would stop playing with him at this moment. He'd teach the red paladin not to mess with him.

He stormed out of the kitchen dramatically, knowing Keith would follow. And when he did, Lance grinned.

The teen led keith to his room, and when they were both in, he shut and locked the door. "What the hell, man? I'm so tired of your bullshit!"

Keith laughed. "Bullshit? What bullshit?"

"All this flirting, and the looks, and the..." His eyes went down to the shorts. "I'm done with you trying to get me all riled up. It's pissing me off!"

"So it worked?"

"What? No! I don't even like you! You're my rival!"

Keith scoffed. "Okay now that's some bullshit." He walked closer putting a hand on Lance's chest. "I know how much you want me. How much you want this." He grabbed Lance's hand and put it low on his waist. "Just admit it."

Lance shook his head but couldn't deny that the anticipated contact was making his heart race. Keith guided the hand on his waist down more, eventually leaving it resting on his left butt cheek.

"Come on, stop trying to put up this facade and take what you want."

"Take what I want..?" What did he want? Looking over Keith now, feeling his warmth through his hand, he knew without a doubt exactly what he wanted. He wanted to throw Keith on the bed and fuck him into the mattress.

"Yeah, do it. Take it-" Keith was cut off by a hand gripping his throat. He let out a broken gasp and his eyes widened at the look on Lance's face. It was feral, animalistic. He loved it. He loved the show of dominance. He wanted so badly to be dominated.

The hand around his throat tightened, and he noticed his vision going black. He felt his back hit the mattress and the hand leave. He took in huge gulps of air, feeling high on the sensation. Guess he had a thing for choking.

Lance got between his legs and pulled their shirts off. He leaned down and took one of Keith's pert nipples into his mouth. Keith moaned at the roughness. Lance brought his teeth into the mix and Keith swore. "Oh, god..."

Lance gave the nub apologetic licks before kissing up to his neck, sucking on the skin there and leaving love bites all across it. His hand moved down to start rubbing Keith's rapidly growing erection through the thin shorts.

The friction was unbelievably good, almost painful. Eventually Lance moved to touch him skin on skin. It was even better than Keith could've imagined. His now fully hard erection was already leaking, and Lance gripped it tightly. "You better not cum until I'm fucking you from behind."

Keith whimpered and nodded. He'd go along with anything this man said as long as he got fucked hard.

Lance pulled away, ignoring Keith's whines, and flipped the red paladin onto his stomach. He grabbed the slim hips and pulled his ass into the air, immediately getting those sinful shorts off.

He gripped both cheeks and kneaded them, pulling them apart to look at the twitching puckered hole. Finally, after weeks of dreaming about it, and after these last few days of taunting, this ass was all his.

One of his fingers pressed against the entrance, watching as it twitched again and tried to pull him in. "You want this so bad, don't you, you little fucking slut?" Keith just moaned in reply.

Lance pulled the cheeks apart again and leaned in to press his tongue flat against the hole. Keith cried out and the hole quivered.

Lance rimmed the entrance, soon pushing his tongue past the ring of tight muscle along with a finger. He was so tight. It was obvious he'd never had sex before.

He thrust the finger in and out repeatedly for a few minutes before adding the second. He pulled his tongue out and, with his other hand, spanked Keith's ass hard.

Keith gasped and Lance could just feel him tighten up more around his fingers. "Oh you like that? Man you are a little slut." He lifted his hand up again and brought it down on the soft skin, watching as it turned red from the force.

He added another finger inside him, spitting on them to make it a little easier to move. "This is your punishment for fucking with me. For flirting with other people right in front of me. Count." He spanked Keith in rapid succession, each time harder than the last, hearing the numbers being choked out.

Eventually Keith slipped up at twenty when Lance pressed all the fingers inside him against his prostate and spanked him hard on his red, sensitive skin. That one hurt, but coupled with the fingers, he could only arch his back and cry. Tears trailed down his cheeks, his eyes wide. He was trembling.

Lance clicked his tongue. "You missed one. Guess we gotta start all over."

Keith looked back at him. "No! Please, please, just...I can't, no more, please!" He sobbed out, clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

Keith nodded quickly, burying his face in the pillow. "Please..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Lance asked, picking up the pace of his fingers. Every time, he flicked the little nub of pleasure and Keith twitched at the feeling.

"Please.." Keith whimpered.

"Please, what, Keith? Gotta be a little more specific."

"I n-need you, ins-side me, please.." He stumbled out with shuddering breaths.

Lance hummed. "You did good during your punishment, so if that's what you want." He shuffled out of his pants and grabbed his own aching erection, moaning softly. He spit on it to at least give it some kind of lube, and pulled his fingers out of Keith.

"I'm not stopping now."

"Please, just fuck me!"

Lance laughed and thrust in all the way, barely giving any time for Keith to adjust before pulling out and slamming into him again. He groaned and shut his eyes at the tightness squeezing his cock almost painfully.

He gripped Keith's hips and pounded into the tight ass, Keith's breath being taken away.

Keith only last a few minutes, he couldn't handle everything. He arched his back, tensed up, and came all over the sheets beneath him. Lance grunted as Keith was almost impossible tight around him, but he hadn't cum yet.

He pulled out slowly, his cock rock hard and purple. He pushed Keith over onto his back and spread him wide, thrusting back in quickly. It was so hot, so wet, still so tight.

This time, he wrapped his hands around the red paladin's throat, squeezing tightly. Keith moaned and grabbed at his wrists, signaling when he needed to breathe.

This continued for awhile; Keith was a panting, sweating mess. His throat was red from the pressure, his cock was hard again, and he was so high from the asphyxiation that he couldn't even signal Lance anymore. His thoughts left him, all he could do was feel.

Eventually he came again, the same time Lance let up on the pressure around his neck and a rush of air entered him. It was such a euphoric feeling, Keith couldn't describe it.

He felt Lance finally fill him up to the brim with his thick streams of cum. He shot his load directly onto Keith's prostate, and if the teen wasn't so tired, he probably would've cum again.

"Tighten up, don't lose any." Lance pulled out, still hard, though it wasn't as painful. "Look Keith, I've still got some more for ya!"

Keith moaned as he crawled to lay over the edge of the bed. He was on his back, head leaning over the side. He opened his mouth and Lange knew instantly what he wanted. He got up and stood before Keith, pressing his erection against his lips.

He massaged Keith's neck as he pushed in. "Good, baby. You want more? You want me to feed you some more?" Keith nodded the best he could.

Lance pushed in all the way. He could see Keith's neck expand with his length. It was obscene, it was so dirty, and yet Lance almost came from the sight of it. He thrust in slowly at first, this time letting Keith get used to it.

Keith's throat was amazingly tight, and each time he pushed in Keith swallowed around him.

"Oh fuck..." With each thrust he got faster and faster, until he was fucking Keith's face. His cock leaked precum, it all making its way down Keith's throat.

Soon enough he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach, building and building up until it releases, shooting down Keith's throat. He shoves in balls-deep, his creamy white cum painting Keith's insides.

Keith swallows all of it, not letting a single drop get out. Lance pulls his limp cock from the teen's mouth, moaning softly at the sensitivity.

He crawled into the bed, cuddling up to Keith. He gave him a sweet kiss and moved his hair out of his face. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Keith shook his head. "No, I'm fine." His voice was little rough, but there was no permanent damage. His hand rubbed his stomach as the cum settled. "It was good. Really good." He closed his eyes and gave Lance's neck a kiss.

Lance chuckled and held him close. "Maybe next time I can fill you up so much you get a little belly." He looked down at Keith and smiled.

Keith was fast asleep.

 **End**

 _ **AN: THANK THE LORD I'M DONE! This took so long to type. It's a solid three thousand words.**_

 _ **Anyway, what'd you think? It's been a really long time since I wrote a smut scene so detailed like this.**_

 _ **Whew, I'm just glad to be done. Don't forget to favorite if you enjoyed, and write a comment down below!**_


End file.
